Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel.
Description of Related Art
A conventional capacitive touch panel is often composed of a plurality of single-layered or double-layered touch pads. Please refer to FIG. 1 which schematically illustrates a conventional capacitive touch panel 100. To detect touch actions on the capacitive touch panel 100, the capacitive touch panel 100 is equipped with a plurality of signal transmission channels ZX1 to ZX6 and ZY1 to ZY6. The signal transmission channels ZX1 to ZX6 may serve to transmit driver signals to the capacitive touch panel 100 and determine the capacitance variation on the touch panel 100 by receiving reception signals that are generated in response to the driver signals and received from the signal transmission channels ZY1 to ZY6. Through the capacitance variation, the touch actions on the capacitive touch panel 100 may be detected.
In the conventional capacitive touch panel 100, the number of the signal transmission channels ZX1 to ZX6 and ZY1 to ZY6 is proportional to the area occupied by touch pads in the touch panel 100. That is, if the size of the touch panel 100 increases, the number of the required signal transmission channels also increases, and so does the layout area where the signal transmission channels are arranged. In addition, when signals are transmitted through the signal transmission channels, certain hardware with a number of signal transmission channels is correspondingly required, thus boosting the cost of the resultant products.